Full Moon
by bruna-yasha
Summary: a temporada de imprints começou!


**oi oi depois de muito tempo sem postar nada por falta de criatividade principalmente. resolvi tentar voltar ao FF.**

**essa é minha 1° fic twilight. **

**amo Ed e Bella mais minha paixão é jake! por isso uma fic com um fim diferente para ele. (pós amanhecer)**

Full Moon

Prólogo – Apenas um Lobo

Então era isso, Bella havia feito a escolha dela! Escolhido casar com o sanguessuga nojento. Escolhido morrer para dar a luz a monstrinha. Sentira tanto ódio pela coisa que praticamente tirara a vida de Bella. Estava a ponto de matar a monstrinha, se ela pelo menos não tivesse os olhos de Bella, quando ouviu o coração de Bella voltar a bater. Edward havia conseguido a transformação aconteceria. E por mais que quisesse Bella, ainda que vampira escolhera aquilo. Aquela era a família dela agora. E estava bem claro que aquela coisa, como era o nome idiota... Renesmee! Bella e suas invenções, não podia ter um nome mais simples? Bem, mais o que realmente estava bem claro, é que ela só havia sido ameaça a própria Bella, e logo Sam perceberia isso. E então Forks teria sua feliz família vampiro. Por isso sai de La Push. Não aguentaria aquela baboseira melosa dos sanguessugas, não suportaria ver Bella como um deles. Fui embora e não tinha a intenção de voltar. Estava deixando tudo para trás. Minha pequena matilha, minha antiga matinha que havia deixado para tentar protegê-la. Mais principalmente estava deixando o homem, o humano para trás. Deixando Jacob Black desaparecer. Dessa vez para sempre

Era muito simples ser apenas um Lobo. Comer, quando sentir fome. Dormir, quando quiser. Ser humano é muito mais complicado. Sentimentos, emoções... Aquela baboseira toda que só complica a vida da gente. Agora eu era apenas instintos. Já nem conseguia calcular o tempo. Quando mesmo e partira de La Push? Semanas... Meses... Era difícil saber com precisão os dias tinham sido basicamente o mesmo. Exceto por esse.

Estava terminando de comer quando aquele cheiro doce que fazia o meu nariz arder chegou até mim. Não havia duvida era um sanguessuga e seu cheiro estava misturado ao de sangue humano, o maldito também tinha acabado de se alimentar. Agora eu estava correndo atrás do rastro nojento. Lutar contra um vampiro seria perfeito. Quando estraçalhasse o maldito poderia até imaginar que era Edward. Seria divertido, apesar de ariscado. Sam nunca deixaria que um da matilha caçasse sozinho as chances de sobreviver era mínima. Mais o que isso importava.

Bella havia feito a escolha dela!

Não demorou muito para que eu o encontrasse. Ele estava em fuga mais consegui alcançá-lo. Quando ele focou os olhos de um vermelho vivo sobre mim, deu um sorriso de deboche.

- Então é apenas um lobo! Assim é bem mais fácil.

O maldito deve ter sentido meu cheiro e acreditado que era uma matilha. Eram poucos os vampiros que sabiam da existência dos lobos, e os que sabiam, sabiam que eles andavam sempre em grupo, nunca solitários! Aquele sorriso me enfureceu e eu o ataquei.

O desgraçado era muito forte, mais devo ter arrancado pelo menos um dos braços antes dele rasgar meu peito com as garras. Os cortes foram profundos e minha rápida cicatrização não seria eficiente, precisaria de pontos e cuidados por uns dias e eu não dispunha disso. Mesmo que eu sobrevivesse, o que era bem inviável já que sangrava como um porco, não teria a que recorrer. Eu começava a ficar tonto pela perda de sangue, mais eu tinha que matar o maldito de qualquer forma. Matá-lo antes de morrer.

Ele me atacou e me arremessou a uns 10 metros dele. Ouvi estralo de ossos se quebrando, e com certeza eram os meus. Novamente o do ombro e algumas costela. Tentei me levantar mais não consegui apoiar a pata dianteira direita. Estava acabado! Morto por um maldito sanguessuga. Eu não tinha mais forças e ele sabia disso. Eu sabia que ele não iria simplesmente me matar e ir embora. O maldito iria tirar com a minha cara antes do fim. Ele se aproximava a passos humanos, com um sorriso de deboche. E eu só podia torce que ele não achasse mais a porcaria do braço que eu tinha arrancado e que eu morresse mais rápido do que "nós" esperávamos.

Ele estava à metade do caminho até mim, quando algo o deteve. Um rosnado baixo mais grutal chegou aos meus ouvidos. Olhei para onde o vampiro olhava e vi o que me pareceu impossível.

sete pares de olhos brilhavam por entre as arvores. Deveria ser um delírio a matilha não poderia estar ali, não tão rápido, pelo menos não minha matilha. Os novos lobos começaram lentamente a sair de meio as arvores e o maldito recuou um passo. Então o líder deles, o lobo do centro, ficou completamente a vista, e era o lobo mais magnífico que já tinha visto um tanto menor que Sam ou eu, o pelo era completamente de um branco impecável e os olhos muito azuis eram realçados pelas pálpebras pretas.

O lobo branco rosnou e quando o vampiro tentou virasse para fugir, dois dos outros lobos o atacaram. Os dois lobos eram exatamente iguais o peito branco e manchas pretas que lembravam a mascaras sobre o rosto e uma capa as costas. Os outros quatro cercaram a briga a espera de uma oportunidade de entrar nela. A matilha era estranha! Eram menores que os lobos de La push e a pelagem clara predominava entre eles. Mais nenhum era totalmente branco como o líder. Manchas pretas, marrons e um tinha a pelagem quase amarelada. O pêlo amarelo olhou mais de uma vez para minha direção, veio até mim e começou grunhir e então o líder me olhou pela segunda vez. Os incríveis olhos azuis em mim me deram uma sensação estranha, um calor espalhando pelo meu corpo como fogo. Minha visão ficou turva. Estava perdendo a consciência, mais sabia que se teria alguma chance daquela matilha me ajudar eu precisava estar em forma humana. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar e usei meu ultimo estoque de força para voltar à forma humana. Tenho que conversar que ainda tinha a esperança de arrancar lhe o outro braço antes do maldito me matar.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos já na forma humana. Vi pequenos vultos humanos, só conseguia ver em vultos, ao redor de uma fogueira, estava explicado aqueles lobos serem menores que nos. Os homens tinham uma estatura pequena pelo que percebi. Então um deles parou em frente ao meu rosto, e apesar da visão embaçada e da escuridão quase me engolindo novamente pode distinguir um par de pés muito brancos . Foi a ultima coisa que vi antes de apagar.

Conseguia apenas ouvir murmúrios, que com certeza eram sobre mim, ou melhor, o que fazer comigo. Então senti uma mão tocar minha testa, A pele tinha a mesma temperatura da minha. A mão ficou em minha testa por alguns segundos e por algum motivo eu pensei em casa, em Billy, em todos que eu havia deixado pra trás. Mas a ultima lembrança antes da escuridão total foi a imagem de Bella sendo substituída pelo magnífico lobo branco de olhos azuis.

**pois então é isso um prólogo da minha historia com personagens inéditos**

**se curtirem me digam que eu continuo.**

**bjinhos e até depois!**


End file.
